The Twins Meet Chapter One
by Anime Ed Strife
Summary: Have you ever thought that, Yuffie and Rikku were pretty much the same character? Well did you ever wonder what would happen if they were to meet? Check out this fan fic, and you will see ^_^!!!!


The Twins Meet Chapter 2  
  
After and a long trip across the treterous sea infested waters of fiends, Yuffie`s marks and bumps on her body from her previous battle where really coming out. Her body was all brused, so Tidus and Wakka tried as hard as they could to try to cover up her bruises, making it look like Wakka and Tidus didn`t do anything to her. I mean if anyone saw what Tidus and Wakka had done to her they would think that they were you trying to rape her. I mean wouldn`t it seem suspicious if two gaurdians who deafeted Sin were trying to hide a girl when they walked by people and they were always making her wear clothing that would cover up her body. But luckily for them the boat was almost at Besaid, they just got past Kilika and almost all of the passengers got off the boat. Suspiciously even though Tidus and Wakka didn`t even get one question for a autograph, I mean they one the Blitzball championship didn`t they? That's weird, they didn`t ask any questions but they were a little qurious. Yuffie was then beginning to wake up, so the two gaurdians were bracing themsleves incase Yuffie was ready to attempt to kill someone again. She slowly opened her eyes and relized where she was "oh god not another stupid boat, oh its you." Yuffie said. She then reached into her back pocket and searched around for her mighty boomerang. "Lookin for dis, eh?" Wakka said with a smirk on his face. "Hey give that here now!!!" Yuffie yelled. "You aient getting this back until you go back to where you came from" Wakka said. " Okay fine, but I have mad skill so I suggest you give it to me before I beat both of you up" Yuffie said. "Uh news flash, who was the one who beat you back in Luca?" Tidus asked. " You didn`t beat me, you just caught me by surprise.." Yuffie agrued. " Uh huh that must be it" Tidus said. BANG!!!!!! The boat then began to shake and lean to one to one side, and then began to slowly move back to its original position. "What was dat eh?" Wakka asked. "Lets go check it out, you stay here!" Tidus said to Yuffie. "Please if there is some action going on then I want in, I have done nothing here, please just let me prove myself" Yuffie said with despair. "Well.. We could use the help couldn`t we?" Tidus asked Wakka. "Are you kiddin me , are you crazy, are you wakko, what if she decided to run away when we let her fight." Wakka said. " Well I guess it's a chance that we will be willing to take huh" Tidus said. " Yeah but."Wakka trembled. "Okay fine, but if you so help me run then I will chace you down" Wakka said with anger. "Okay then, can I have my boomerang?" Yuffie said. " Here but don`t try anything" Wakka said. BOOM!!!!! The boat was then hit again, and the three of them herd a loud roar from beneath the bottom of the boat. "AHH the creature comes!" a passenger yelled out. " Now we go" Tidus said. The three of them ran to the top of the ship and prepared for battle. Wakka jumped into the water and Tidus followed him. Yuffie stayed at the top, and got her boomerang ready to throw at the treaturous fiend. Wakka then whipped his world champion right at the enemies tenticals, and Tidus slashed away at the body with his mighty sword. Yuffie then stumbled before she attacked and thought to herself "wait a minujte these guys are trying to kill me , and they want me to help them!" " How about no!" Yuffie then ran to the other side of the boat and jumped into the roaring waves. Did she have a chance? Wakka then noticed another splash in the water, Wakka then presumed that she was coming to help. Big mistake that was, Tidus then reliozed what she did. He sighed and finished off the hidious monster with Wakka. They then got back onto the boat and said to each other, "Dammit shes gone!" Wakka said. "Calm down Wakka she couldn`t have gottan far , it's the ocean where is she gonna go?" Tidus stated. "Okay fine I guess you are right, I just hope that she is okay..." 


End file.
